Elixir
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: En un inicio se odiaban a muerte, ahora son más que amigos pero sin ser algo amoroso, sin incluir sentimiento alguno ¿o no? Advertencia este fic es de contenidos muy fuertes clasificación M debido a la aparición de varios Lemmon en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san! el día de hoy vengo con un favor para una amiga ^^ la historia no me pertenece ni la trama, si no a mi amiga

ADVERTENCIA!: CLASIFICACIÓN M DEBIDO A QUE EN UN FUTURO CERCANO CONTENDRÁ LEMMON EN MÁS DE DOS CAPITULO

shaman king no me pertenece si no a Hiroyuki Takei-sama, así como sus integrantes, la trama de la historia es propiedad de una amiga, no mía

* * *

**Elixir**

Capitulo 1: Amantes

Ahí estaba acostada totalmente desnuda con tan solo una manta cubriéndola, abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a lado a su amante, totalmente dormido sin muestra de preocupación, ni ella misma supo cómo terminaron en ese juego, en parte era solo por diversión y en otra para sentirse amados. Decidió dormir otro poco dándole la espalda, queriendo sentir un poco de paz y tranquilidad al menos un corto tiempo. Sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y ni se inmuto un poco al sentir ese roce.

-Te necesito…-susurró un chico de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura, piel morena, unos ojos cafés que seducían, un físico perfecto, si ese chico es Hao Asakura, que podía tener a toda chica que quisiera a sus pies, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, el solo quería sentir las caricias de una sola, de quien en sus inicios era su enemiga mortal, si esa chica es Jeanne-

-No mientas…-contestó ella encogiéndose un poco-todo esto ha durado mucho tiempo, se suponía que tu y yo nos odiábamos a muerte en la secundaria y compartimos habitación en el mismo colegio y empezamos con este juego…-habló un tanto divertida.

-Shhh…-la abrazo sorprendiéndola un poco y esto hizo que ella sintiera extraño-los dos caímos en este juego y se ha vuelto una adicción, una droga que no queremos dejar de consumir…-ella volteo, tenia totalmente revuelto su cabello plateado.-

-Jeanne…-le habló mientras la abrazaba más a él.

Ella se levantó con la sabana cubriéndola y se dirigió al baño sin siquiera mirarlo, abrió la llave llenando la tina de agua tiró la sabana y se metió en ella sin importar lo que pasara su alrededor.

El se levanto y empezó a ponerse el uniforme que consistía en un pantalón azul marino, una camisa que solo abotono hasta la mitad mostrando su musculatura y una corbata roja, un saco también azul, el cual ni se lo puso guardándolo en su mochila, se fijo en la hora, faltaba 1 hora para que iniciaran las clases decidió entonces acostarse a ver el techo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, la miró, admitió que el tiempo la había favorecido bastante, esa mini falda azul apenas cubriéndole lo necesario, una blusa abierta un poco ajustándose a su cuerpo, esas calcetas arriba de sus rodillas con un adorno de moño negro y su listón rojo dándole a ella un toque un tanto lujurioso.

-Sabes-rió un poco Hao sin dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo-me encanta esa manera de vestirte…-se levantó para acercarse a ella-

-Aléjate-dijo ella mientras retrocedía chocando con la pared y así quedando acorralada entre la pared y Hao-tengo que salir-

-No quiero que salgas hoy-empezaba a besarle el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a tocarla más de lo permitido

-Suficiente tuviste que tener anoche-sonrió con picardía Jeanne

-Digamos que nunca me canso-contestó.

Empezaron a besarse con gran pasión tan solo tocándose sentían un inmenso calor nacer entre ellos. Desde la primera noche que se volvieron a reencontrar y sabiendo que compartían la habitación, empezó su juego desenfrenado que ya llevaban compartiendo y jugando más de 1 año. Ellos pensaban que entre ellos solo sentían deseo, lujuria, adicción a lo prohibido pero muy lejanos en sus pensamientos del uno del otro sentían amor pero ambos se negaban en creerlo y demostrarlo.

-No te resistas en esto-el comenzó a cargarla y la acostó en su cama encimándose un poco en ella, besándole el cuello y ella respirando más rápido.

-Hao…-gimió un poco ella mientras lo acercaba mas ella-ahora no… en la noche será pero ahora no…-murmuro en su oído se miraron y rieron mientras se acomodaban la ropa. Hao acomodando su camisa y ocultando su masculinidad, Jeanne acomodando su falda y abrochando su blusa, ambos se levantaron.

-Jeanne…-le llamo mientras se iba al baño.

-Si no llegare tarde…-contesto mientras acomodaba la cama y se miraba en el espejo comenzándose a maquillar ligeramente y riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó el castaño saliendo del baño mas "tranquilo".

-Antes nos odiábamos a muerte y ahora somos amantes en juego-contesto terminando lo que hacía y se volteaba para mirarlo-¿No lo crees?-se acercó a él mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Ambos empezaron a reír y ella se alejó de él.

-Te veo en la noche…-se agacho para tomar su mochila Jeanne mostrando más de lo debido haciendo que el castaño la mirara y se sonrojara levemente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Salió de la habitación, muchos la miraban con deseo y envidiaban a Hao por tenerla como compañera creyendo falsamente que se odiaban, lo que le sobraban eran pretendientes, ella continuó caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería y encontrarse con otra chica también deseada de cabellos y ojos azules.

-Perdona la tardanza-dijo ella mientras se sentaba –Pilika, para compensarte saldremos de compras, ¿vale?-

-Está bien nada más porque eres mi amiga te perdono y accederé a ir de compras-rió un poco mientras tomaba de su capuchino-cambiando el tema… ¿Crees que Len esté interesado en mí?-pregunto mientras tomaba mas.

-No lo creo…-hizo pausa para ver el rostro sorprendido de su amiga y reír un poco-estoy segura-contesto mientras cruzaba sus piernas y acomodaba su cabello hasta que vio al chico de ojos dorados-Hablando de él…-rio hizo una seña de que el viniese hacia ellas.

-Hola Jeanne-se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego acercarse a Pilika y darle un beso cerca de sus labios-Hola Pilika-

-Los dejo chicos tengo que ir hacer unas cuantas cosas-se levantó.

-Vale-contestó Pilika mientras sonreía y Len tomaba asiento.

-Oye…-llamó Len a Jeanne haciéndose que esta se volteara-tu y Hao oculten lo que hacen, por poco los descubren-dijo en voz baja.

-¿También lo sabes Len?-preguntó Pilika mirándolo.

-Si lo sé desde hace 4 meses… me contó Hao mientras lo ayudaba con unos asuntos.

-De acuerdo lo tendré en cuenta-rió mientras esta se iba a su salón.

-Parece que nunca van a entender-habló Pilika mientras terminaba su capuchino.

-Nunca aprenderán-contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos todos algunas vez caeremos en ese juego y nadie es la excepción-la peliazul comenzó a cepillar su cabello y le sonrió.

-Si tú lo crees-dijo serio

-Vamos Len no seas así-le tomó de la mano mientras este la volteó y se sorprendió al ver que ella lo estaba besando.

-La decisión la tiene que tomar uno mismo ya que nadie los obliga-rió un poco haciendo que el chino la mirara confundido y ella se acercara a su oído derecho-ya que en este juego todos terminan ganando-

-No provoques algo que después no podrás controlar…-dijo mientras la besaba en la boca y ambos dejándose llevar.

-Claro que podré controlarlo-contestó mientras se separaba de él y lo tomara de la mano-la única condición que te pondré es que durante todo este tiempo no estarás con alguien más y solo conmigo…-

-De acuerdo…-rieron un poco para mirarse y luego caminar irse caminando tomados de la mano a su salón.

-Esto será muy divertido…-pensó Len al ver a Pilika a su lado.

-Veremos si es verdad que este juego es tan divertido como dice Jeanne…-pensó Pilika sonriendo.

Entraron al salón todos los miraban extrañados mientras Jeanne y Hao sonrieron discretamente mirándose con picardía…


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto a mostrar señales de vida luego de mucho tiempo *pose dramatica bajo el reflector*

soy de lo peor, tener tan abandonado FF aún cuando es mi segunda casa TT-TT *mordiendo un pañuelo* son unas personas muy adorables por haberme esperado tanto :')

bueno ya saben que Shaman King no es mio, los personajes tampoco, la historia tampoco es de una amiga, solamente la publico ^^. así que gozen el capitulo dos! \^0^/

* * *

Capitulo 2: ..Regalos, sorpresas y mas regalos…

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Len?-preguntó Jeanne acostada en su cama mientras estaba hojeando la revista sin encontrar nada interesante.

-Bien, supongo-contestó mirando desde la ventana Pilika algo pensativa-me dijiste que en este juego ganarían todos y no me siento bien haciendo esto, es que empiezo a sentir algo cálido es como felicidad, tristeza y no sé que me está pasando-

-Estas enamorada-dijo de la nada la peli plateada poniéndose de pie hacia Pilika imitándola-yo también pensé que en este juego todos ganábamos pero entiende, ellos son hombres y obviamente ellos ganan más-

-Tú ya tienes más experiencia que yo-murmuró dando un suspiro y vio a Len recargado tomando un refresco.

-Ve con él-le dijo en el oído Jeanne mientras ella se acostaba de nuevo-en un rato viene Hao y no creo que te agrade la idea de hacer un trío-empezó a reír haciendo que su amiga le aviéntese un oso de peluche-ok, no te pongas así-tomó el peluche y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué abrazas a ese oso así?-se extrañó al ver la reacción de Jeanne con el peluche

-Me lo regalo Hao-miró el oso y sonrió-de algún modo u otro me gusto ese detalle "insignificante" para él-

-Está bien-sonrió Pilika llevándose su mochila y saliendo de la habitación-es verdad lo que me advirtió Len esto no lo puedo controlar-murmuró un poco avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Para que te sientas mejor, yo tampoco puedo controlar este juego-sonrió Jeanne

-Bueno, voy a ir con Len te veo al rato-se fue como si nada hasta que sonó su celular recibiendo un mensaje.

"_¿Por qué no vienes? Te estoy esperando en la cafetería"_

Un mensaje de Len obviamente contestándole con un "_Ya voy para allá"_

Estaba sentado esperando a Pilika tomando un refresco y leyendo el último mensaje que ella le había enviado, antes muchos los veían extraños preguntándose si salían, y ellos en un acuerdo para que nadie sospechara de las cosas que hacían prefirieron hacer creer a todo el mundo en que eran novios, ya que ellos no sabían disimular tan bien como Hao y Jeanne. Sonrió admitía que Pilika era muy buena en la cama y en muchas otras cosas más un poco menos importantes.

-Ya llegué-escuchó su voz mientras que ella se sentaba notó que había cambiado un poco ya que empezó a vestirse un poco más "atrevida" y eso de algún modo le gustó bastante.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-preguntó Pilika acomodándose un poco y cruzando sus piernas haciéndolas notar y de algún modo incitarlo.

-Me doy cuenta que antes no te vestías así-contestó y comenzó a beber de su refresco disimulando su mirada lujuriosa hacia ella

-No tiene nada de malo y sé que te gusta que me vea así…-continuó ella mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaba a él coquetamente.

-Se te abrió la blusa-dijo Len mirando discretamente el pecho de Pilika y viendo su sostén negro.

-No tiene nada de malo que tú me veas después de todo eres mi "novio"-diciendo esto empezaron a reír- y ya has visto más que esto-le guiñó el ojo izquierdo mientras se abotonaba y ajustándose la blusa un poco a su figura.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo de golpe Len y ella lo miró extraño e hizo lo que le pidió y sacó una cajita roja larga con un moño blanco encima-bueno ya, es para ti-

Pilika se quedó impresionada al ver el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo poco a poco viendo un collar de un ying yang.

-Espero que te guste-miró hacia otro lado el chino disimulando un poco su sonrojo manteniendo su expresión fría.

-Me encantó-murmuró ella aun impresionada mientras le daba la caja con el collar él se dio cuenta cuando iba a decir algo ella se puso de pie y recogió su cabello dándole la espalda-quiero que me pongas el collar-habló un poco apenada.

-Claro…-tomó el collar y lo puso en el cuello de Pilika sonrojándose aun más, sintió su piel muy suave no era la primera vez que lo tocaba es más le encantaba esa suavidad pero sentía la necesidad de que todo que la conociera supiera que era suya dejándole un leve marca demasiado notoria-listo ya está-

-Gracias-dejó caer su cabello y volteo a mirarlo sonriéndole-me gusto mucho-se acercó a él dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-De nada-ni el mismo se dio cuenta en el momento en que le sonrió, la abrazó y ella le correspondió, sintió un poco de temor, o sea él se estaba enamorando sin querer de la peliazul a tal punto de que le daba regalos y solo quería estar solamente con ella cuando en un principio entre ambos solo estaría el placer… mas el amor no estaba incluido, todo es un juego, en el que los sentimientos no vienen incluidos.

Jeanne seguía acostada de algún modo jugaba con el oso de peluche que era blanco, con un moño rojo con verde en su oreja derecha y entre sus manos un pequeño corazón, pero lo que más le gustaba es que haya sido Hao quien se lo dio. Lo abrazó un poco sabía que para él ese peluche no era nada para él, que solo era un objeto insignificante que le regaló, lo admitía ella estaba enamorada de él, no se lo quería decir porque tenía un miedo en su corazón de que él se burlara y que la dejara. Decidió mejor de pensar en tantas cosas ya que el sueño la comenzaba a dominar y así quedándose dormida.

-Jeanne…-abrió la puerta Hao para que salieran algún lado al ver que no respondía se asomó en su cama y la vio dormida abrazando aquel peluche, ese día fueron a la feria saltándose las clases diciendo que ambos tenían que resolver problemas familiares debido a negocios, ganó en un juego de carreras y de premio tuvo que escoger un oso de peluche o un peluche de payaso, vio el rostro de Jeanne al ver el oso y lo escogió regalándoselo.

-Pensé que nunca te gustaría el peluche-habló en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello largo plateado para después tocar su cintura-te ves tan delicada e inocente durmiendo…-rió al ver como ella se acomodaba sin dejar de abrazar el peluche.

Decidió acostarse a un lado de ella y observarla mientras ella descansaba, ya hacia un buen tiempo que sentía la extraña sensación de estar siempre a su lado, pero como siempre lo tuvo que disimular, incluso en algunos momentos llegó a sentir celos de parte de otros chicos. Observó atentamente la figura de ella, el tiempo la había favorecido a decir verdad bastante, se sentía conforme con poseer a Jeanne cuando ambos lo necesitaban, al principio su plan era de sentir el placer y pasión pero desde que ella le dio su primera vez no volvió a estar con otra que no fuera Jeanne.

-Hao…-dijo ella en voz baja abrazando el peluche aun más.

Él rio un poco y empezó a mirar el techo: era de esas pocas veces en los que estaba compartiendo la cama tranquilamente con Jeanne y no teniendo sexo desenfrenado con ella. Empezó a sonar un celular haciendo que su dueña contestara perezosamente el aparato.

-¿Quién habla?-

-_Soy Yoh, el hermano gemelo de Hao, ¿se encuentra contigo?- _preguntó

-Espera…-contestó para voltearse y dar un gritó asustada cayendo de la cama mostrando sin querer su pantaleta y ponerse de pie torpemente lo más rápido que pudo.

-Si me buscan diles que no he llegado…-dijo Hao en voz muy baja-Que no sabes dónde estoy…-

-Vale…-se volteo un poco apenada-No ha llegado y no sabría decirte donde se encuentra…-

-_Ya veo, ¿puedes darle este mensaje cuando lo veas?-_ella hizo un sonido como de confirmación-_Avísale que a lo mejor Anna y yo iremos al mismo instituto que ustedes-_rió un poco el otro chico-_Bueno te dejo-_acto seguido Jeanne tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y muy sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así?-preguntó Hao mirando el techo totalmente tranquilo.

-Este… tu hermano Yoh y su novia Anna vendrán a este colegio…-acto seguido el castaño se quedo callado.

-Veo que mis padres no bromeaban cuando dijeron que mi hermanito y yo convivamos más pero tampoco pensé que a tal punto que Yoh viniera hasta acá y luego con Anna-murmuró algo serio dando un suspiro.

-Oye… se que ante todos fingen llevarse bien y que lo detestas pero al menos intenta llevarte mejor con él-dijo Jeanne acercándose Hao y volteándolo para hacerle un masaje-y tus papás lo hacen para bien de ambos-sonrió un poco y encimándose a él mordiendo levemente su oreja izquierda.

-Jeanne…-habló un poco el peli castaño un tanto incitado-pongámonos serios…-se levantó un poco lo suficiente como para que la chica se quitará y en un ágil movimiento se pusiera encima de ella y hablara muy cerca de su cuello-Anna y tú tampoco se llevan bien y por lo que tengo entendido se detestan demasiado…-

-La diferencia es que al menos no es mi hermana…-empezó a reír mientras desabrochaba su camisa y tocará su abdomen muy bien formado-y no será necesario que intente llevarme bien con Anna…-

-Si... es verdad-se detuvo un momento al sentir la traviesa mano jugar con su hombría haciendo que soltara un ronco gemido-hazme caso no me distraigas…-tomó ambas manos de Jeanne haciendo que quedara acorralada mientras comenzaba a besarle el cabello y bajando lentamente-al menos finge que ella te agrada-mientras hablaba comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Jeanne viendo su sostén rojo y las dos esferas bien formadas que tenía como pechos la peli plateada-por el momento nos convendrá hacer esto…-rió Hao mientras besaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Y por qué debería de intentar llevarme bien con ellos?-preguntó dando unos leves pero muy incitadores gemidos-Lo que sé, es que para todos tu y yo nos detestamos…-rió-

Soltó los brazos de Jeanne mientras comenzaba a introducir su mano izquierda dentro de la falda de ella tocando por encima de la pantaleta.

-Porque ellos saben que tú y yo nos hemos estado acostando hace más de un año y les he hecho creer que tú y yo estamos saliendo todo este tiempo…-

-Eres un mentiroso y mereces un castigo…-murmuró Jeanne mientras le quitó el pantalón al castaño dejándolo tan solo el bóxer y tocando por encima de la prenda la virilidad del muchacho comenzándolo a estimular.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?-preguntó el muchacho perdiendo uso de razón-

-Esto…-se detuvo desconcertando a Hao y poniéndose de pie mientras se cubría y volteándose-te castigaré durmiéndote tú solo…-guiñó su ojo izquierdo-si eres bueno a lo mejor y en la mañana dejo que juegues conmigo-comenzó a caminar hacia donde dormía Hao-solo por hoy dormiré en tu cama… sin que tú estés…-sonrió y luego cerró la puerta impidiendo todo paso en intento de entrar a la otra habitación-

-Rayos… ¡Eres mala!-dijo en voz alta mientras iba al baño a tomarse una ducha demasiado fría y yéndose a dormir no sin antes ver aquel oso de peluche que ella guardaba demasiado bien aun siendo él que se lo haya regalado…

-Ya no sé qué pensar…-dijo antes de quedar dormido-


End file.
